


Leave a Mark

by fortify_countrye



Category: VIXX
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortify_countrye/pseuds/fortify_countrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk vacate the dorm Taekwoon knows that something is going to happen. Is it with Hakyeon? Wonshik? He doesn't expect it to be both of them. After years of being with both of them seperately he'd never expected for them to be with him together. ChaWonTaek smutty times (that means threesomes, btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Mark Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is actually taken from Part 3 (because that was the first thing I wrote for this story). Parts 1 and 2 are mostly just explaining how they got to that point.  
> Also, I am too lazy to add the formatting back to AO3 posting, apologies for the lack of italicized words.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon murmurs.  
His lips leave soft, sweet kisses down Taekwoon’s throat, loving the way he can feel it move as Taekwoon pants and moans beneath him.  
The light is on but the door is locked, not that any of the members would try to come in here anyway, they knew exactly what was going on and it had been going on too long for them to care anymore.  
“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon practically sighs, clenching around the two fingers already inside him. “More.”  
Hakyeon draws the main vocal into a deep kiss as he pushes in another finger. He thinks he should have added a bit more lube but as always Taekwoon doesn’t seem to care, used to Wonshik’s much rougher treatment no doubt.  
It had started years ago, this little arrangement they had. They hadn’t even debuted yet but somehow the three of them had been like this. Taekwoon was with Hakyeon, but he was also with Wonshik. There was no jealousy between them unless someone had a busier schedule than the others but even then it was normally easily resolved with a little alone time.  
It had taken the other members a long time to get used to Taekwoon sneaking off somewhere with either Hakyeon or Wonshik but eventually it got to the point where they didn’t even bat an eye.  
“More,” Taekwoon says again.  
This time Hakyeon ignores him, determined to take his time with this. He hadn’t been with Taekwoon for weeks because of his busy schedule and now was the perfect time to make up for it. They were between comebacks and all working individually to improve themselves so Hakyeon was taking advantage of the situation. Soon, though, Taekwoon would be the busy one, what with he and Wonshik preparing to debut as a subunit.  
Hakyeon continues to stretch Taekwoon gently, continues to worship his collar bones and shoulders. He’s a little hesitant to move down to the main vocal’s chest, knowing he’s going to see the results of the time Wonshik and Taekwoon spend together.  
It isn’t jealousy, no, he honestly doesn’t care that Wonshik and Taekwoon have sex together and love each other. Despite that when Hakyeon finally sits up and presses into Taekwoon, drawing out a soft moan that made him feel even hotter, he can’t stop his fingers from tracing the dark marks that litter Taekwoon’s chest and stomach and feeling confused.  
Beneath his fingers the muscles flutter and bunch but they stay there for a long time, even after Hakyeon begins to thrust into the main vocal in a steady rhythm. It isn’t until he removes his hands, instead moving them to hold Taekwoon’s legs in a better place, that Taekwoon finally speaks again.  
“Hakyeon,” he mumbles, desire thick in his voice.  
It’s almost a question, but not quite. Hakyeon already knows what the question is however and he almost frowns, confusion rising up again.  
“No,” he replies.  
Taekwoon holds his gaze for several seconds before he looks away, trying to hide the disappointment he can’t help feeling but also the excitement over Hakyeon giving such an absolute answer.  
Those small bruises practically beg for attention and despite his best efforts Hakyeon can’t stop himself from giving them that very thing, just not in the way Taekwoon wants. Some are darker than others and some have obviously been re-inflicted with a harder suck or grip, and that was exactly what Taekwoon wanted him to do.  
When Hakyeon refuses to touch the marks Taekwoon does it himself, pressing a fingertip into one of the bruises. It’s not as good as feeling Hakyeon accidentally grip him too hard, and nowhere near as good as Wonshik very deliberately placing those marks, but Taekwoon still loves it.  
Not for the first time Hakyeon wonders how Taekwoon can enjoy it so much. He can remember how the last time they’d done this he’d left finger marks on Taekwoon’s hips and he still feels guilty. For a moment he falters in his pace when he realizes they should be faded by now, but they’re not, they’re still right there.  
For a second Hakyeon writes them off as Wonshik-inflicted marks but then Taekwoon moves his hands from the darker bruises on his abdomen to those on his hips and he realizes that they’re the same ones, Taekwoon had been pressing on them, preventing them from fading away. Maybe even Wonshik had done that.  
Is it about control? Hakyeon wonders. Pain? Is he unsatisfied with what we do?  
The moan Hakyeon draws from Taekwoon’s lips certainly says different. One of Taekwoon’s hands is in constant contact with Hakyeon, with his chest or waist or stomach, and the other is still fixated on the bruises, even going so far as to start forming a new one.  
Despite the way Hakyeon’s mind is racing it doesn’t take him long to get lost in Taekwoon. To stop thinking and just feel. To feel Taekwoon’s hands hold him close, to feel Taekwoon’s breath against his neck, to feel the way Taekwoon tenses before he comes between them.  
“I don’t get it,” Hakyeon admits when he can breathe properly.  
“Get what?” Taekwoon asks forcing his eyes to leave the ceiling.  
“This,” Hakyeon mumbles, tracing over the bruises again.  
Taekwoon frowns, taking Hakyeon’s hand and removing it from the little purple and red marks. “Does it freak you out?”  
They’d never talked about this properly. From what Hakyeon knew Wonshik and Taekwoon had started out with just normal sex and as the years had gone on the little bruises had become more frequent as they experimented. Hakyeon had noticed a slight shift in their relationship dynamics but he’d never had a need to bring it up.  
“No,” Hakyeon replies truthfully. “I just wonder why you like it.”  
“I don’t know. It feels good… belonging to someone, I mean.”  
Hakyeon blinks. “‘Belonging’?” he enquires softly.  
“I don’t know,” Taekwoon repeats.  
He’s beginning to blush but Hakyeon doesn’t seem to heed it at all. “Like a ‘slave’ kind of ‘belonging’ or…?”  
“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon mumbles. “I don’t know.”  
Hakyeon instantly backs up because three ‘I don’t know’s in a row were a pretty good indication that he really didn’t know. “Sorry,” he apologizes.  
Taekwoon shakes his head and scoots a little closer to Hakyeon, both as a reassurance and because he was starting to get cold despite the warm weather outside.  
“I don’t really get it either,” he says.  
“Well you don’t need to worry,” Hakyeon tells him, pressing a kiss into Taekwoon’s neck. “Because you belong to Wonshik, but you also belong to me. Don’t forget it.”  
Taekwoon practically melts into a satisfied puddle.


	2. Part 2 - That’s Not Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is set a little before Beautiful Liar, btw. And Part 3 is set not long after it, probably when promotions finished.

Wonshik is getting nowhere with the song he’s working on and he sighs, leaning back in his chair while pressing his palms into his eyes and willing himself to calm down. A distraction would be nice, something to help get his mind moving again… Then again it’s late, maybe he should just go back to the dorm for the night. A soft knock at the door forces the rapper to uncover his face and he sighs again.  
“Come in,” he calls.  
“How’s it going?” Taekwoon asks, entering the small room with only a little hesitance. They all knew Wonshik could get a little grumpy when he was interrupted while working.  
“Slow,” Wonshik mutters. “Want to listen?”  
The main vocal nods, coming to stand next to Wonshik and lean with his hands on the desk. Wonshik sets the song back to the start and lets it play. Taekwoon is so focused on the song and being amazed that at first he doesn’t even feel Wonshik’s hand skimming over the back and inside of his thigh.  
Taekwoon glances at the rapper in askance. “What are you doing?”  
“What do you think?” Wonshik asks back, having found his distraction.  
It’s clearly rhetorical and Taekwoon isn’t sure he could have formed an answer if he’d wanted to.  
“Stand here,” Wonshik orders, moving his chair back a little so there’s space between him and the desk.  
The main vocal’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and his breath hitches. Wonshik didn’t normally like to do this kind of thing in the practice rooms, preferring to use that time to actually do work. Despite his shock Taekwoon does as he’s told and Wonshik takes no time to unzip Taekwoon’s jeans. He lets them drop to the floor and they’re quickly joined by his underwear.  
“Sit down and spread your legs.”  
Their eyes are still locked when Wonshik slaps Taekwoon’s knee until he spreads his thighs wide enough, coming to position himself between them. Taekwoon would never admit that he’s already starting to get excited – it’s been more than a week since he’s been with Wonshik after all – but it’s pretty obvious.  
“Were you with Hakyeon this morning?” Wonshik asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear the vocal say it.  
Taekwoon watches the younger man duck his head and suck a bruise onto his thigh and he shivers. “Yes,” he replies softly.  
“Mmm,” the rapper murmurs, kissing a trail up the Taekwoon’s pale leg. “Are the other’s still outside?”  
Taekwoon doesn’t answer, he barely even hears Wonshik speak, too busy watching Wonshik’s hand slide closer and closer to his cock. It’s like he can already feel it wrapped around, slow at first but then faster and rougher until –  
A sharp slap to his thigh draws Taekwoon out of his fantasy and he gasps – a sound so sweet Wonshik can barely ignore it.  
“Answer,” Wonshik orders. “Is everyone else still here?”  
“Yes.”  
Wonshik doesn’t say anything more after that, finally beginning to pump Taekwoon’s cock at a slow, steady pace. Taekwoon sighs and his head falls back but barely a second later his other thigh is slapped.  
“Look at me.”  
So he does. He stares into Wonshik’s eyes while the younger man works him into a desperate, panting mess. He knows it’s unlikely Wonshik will get him off this way, it was rare that he did, but he still can’t help feeling the anticipation of coming like this in Wonshik’s workroom.  
Taekwoon doesn’t even realise he’s moaning until Wonshik slows down his hand until it’s unbearably slow. “They’ll hear you,” Wonshik states.  
Taekwoon’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they fall shut. His head is thrown back as a strained moan leaves his lips and he comes all over Wonshik’s hand.  
“Did that excite you?” Wonshik asks, a little stunned. “Does the thought of people watching you get fucked excite you?”  
Never before had Wonshik thought that Taekwoon would like that. Sure, Taekwoon was fairly open to trying things, that’s how they’d gotten to this point after all, but he’d never seemed interested in this previously. Normally he rejected any advances that would lead to someone finding them.  
Wonshik is still reeling, trying to figure out which question to ask first when Taekwoon regains his breath. “No,” he says simply.  
“Don’t lie,” the rapper warns.  
Taekwoon isn’t sure he is lying, actually. The thought of getting caught by some people was terrifying because it would quickly lead to the end of their careers and futures. However, getting caught by a few certain individuals that already knew would certainly be exciting.  
“Wow, you’re getting hard again,” Wonshik smirks. “It really does excite you.”  
Taekwoon whines when Wonshik grabs his dick again, still sensitive from before, but he’s unable to disagree now.  
“You’re such a slut,” Wonshik murmurs, pulling Taekwoon off the desk and then turning him around.  
The main vocal doesn’t resist and Wonshik is tempted to repeat his last statement when Taekwoon’s long legs automatically spread. Instead he just leans in to suck a bruise onto the older man’s lower back while he digs through the top draw of his desk with one hand and trails teasing fingers along Taekwoon’s thigh with the other.  
Despite having found the little packet of lube and a condom he had hidden away, Wonshik doesn’t use them immediately. He slides a hand up the older man’s back so that he’s bending a little more and then returns all of his attention to Taekwoon’s ass.  
Wonshik lets one finger brush over the entrance there, feeling the way it twitches and remembering how it feels to be buried deep in that tight heat. As always he’s torn between rushing the foreplay, and teasing Taekwoon until he’s a begging mess. Today their situation helps him choose.  
Without hesitating Wonshik pushes his finger in dry, but only to the first knuckle. Taekwoon groans at the intrusion but at the same time he wants to push back further. Wonshik was nearly always rough when they had sex and Taekwoon loved that.  
“You were with Hakyeon this morning,” Wonshik moans. “What a slut. Isn’t he enough for you?”  
“He is,” Taekwoon replies instantly with a breathy voice. “But I want you too.”  
Taekwoon clenches around the finger but almost instantly Wonshik removes it only to pour lube onto the rest of his fingers. He prepares Taekwoon quickly, methodically even, but the main vocal still loves it. He loves being handled this way, being controlled, and Wonshik knows that.  
Once he deems Taekwoon prepared enough – it really didn’t take that long since he’d been with Hakyeon this morning – he stands up.  
“Hurry up,” Taekwoon mutters.  
Wonshik almost rolls his eyes as his palm makes contact with Taekwoon’s ass, this was what he wanted after all, he just didn’t want to ask for it.  
“Bend over more.”  
Taekwoon does just that and he almost moans when his ass comes in contact with Wonshik’s dick. He grinds back impatiently and Wonshik’s response is to grab his hips tightly, no doubt adding to the array of bruises there.  
Aware that the other members are outside, and that Taekwoon could probably get nasty soon if he didn’t get what he wanted, Wonshik lines his cock up and presses in. He gives the vocal no time to adjust before pulling back and thrusting in again, starting at rough, fast pace.  
It feels so good already and Taekwoon removes one of his hands from the desk so he can jerk himself off.  
“No,” Wonshik says simply the instant he sees what’s going on, slapping Taekwoon’s hand away somewhat harshly.  
Taekwoon whines, all it would take is a few strokes and he’d come, he just knows it. It’s what he wants. He doesn’t care if he comes before Wonshik does, he just wants to come.  
“Come without it,” Wonshik orders and Taekwoon shivers.  
Wonshik slows down then, shifting a little so he could get a better angle and causing Taekwoon to cry out before he remembers where they are.  
Wonshik’s hand slides up Taekwoon’s clothed back until it finds purchase in his hair. Pulling Taekwoon’s head back Wonshik can imagine how his throat must look, how tempting it would be to suck dark bruises onto the pale skin there. They’d only made that mistake once, years ago when they’d first started this, and Taekwoon had spent two weeks having to cover it up with makeup and scarves.  
Taekwoon’s mouth falls open as he gasps for air. He’d loved having those little marks on display, even if it had only been around the dorm. He’d felt so complete, so loved, he’d felt like he belonged.  
And suddenly he’s coming again, remembering the attention not only Wonshik had given those bruises, but Hakyeon too. He’d kissed them and licked them and paid more attention to them than he’d ever paid to a bruise on Taekwoon before.  
Wonshik moves his hands back to Taekwoon’s hips, slamming into the vocal roughly until he’s also coming. He almost cries out the same way Taekwoon had but his voice catches in his throat and instead it’s just a long moan.  
Still panting the rapper leans forward and nips at the older man’s back. He places a few new hickeys on Taekwoon’s shoulders while he rummages in his draw so they can clean up. Taekwoon can’t help thinking that Wonshik is awfully well prepared for something like this to happen despite claiming he didn’t anticipate things like this at work.  
Once Wonshik has found the wet wipes he finally pulls out of Taekwoon and cleans them up. As he ties off the condom and throws it in the bin with the wipes and lube packet Wonshik makes a mental note to take it out before the cleaners come by. He doesn’t want some weird rumours going around.  
“Good thing you didn’t get any on the keyboard,” he states, hastily wiping down the desk with a wipe.  
Taekwoon’s face, which is already very red, flames even brighter and he pretends he doesn’t hear what Wonshik says. He doesn’t dare ignore what Wonshik says next though.  
“Get dressed,” Wonshik says and the main vocal nods, instantly picks up his underwear and jeans.  
It takes Wonshik less time to get dressed – merely having to pull up his pants – than it takes Taekwoon and he collapses into his chair again, feeling his muscles complain about the exertion.  
“Come here,” he murmurs.  
His eyes haven’t left Taekwoon for the entire time and his heart – which should have started slowing down by now – is still pounding. It always did when he was with Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon finishes doing up his jeans before doing as he’s told. He sits on Wonshik’s lap, feeling the rappers arms wrap securely around his waist and Taekwoon rests his head on his shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks softly, letting one hand nestle its way into Taekwoon’s hair, much gentler than earlier.  
“Mmm,” Taekwoon purrs, pressing a kiss to Wonshik’s throat.  
For a long while they just sit like that, tender touches and affectionate nudges a complete contrast to the way they are during sex.  
The time passes too fast though and eventually Taekwoon presses his lips to Wonshik’s jaw for the last time. “You should get back to work,” he murmurs, knowing full well that Wonshik was working on the mini-album.  
A little disappointed that he had to let Taekwoon go, Wonshik sighs. “Okay.”  
Despite agreeing, when Taekwoon attempts to stand up but Wonshik holds him still on his lap. He reaches up and drags Taekwoon down for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle and slow and it makes Taekwoon melt a little.  
“I love you,” Wonshik says once they pull apart.  
“I know,” Taekwoon replies, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s neck. “I love you too.” 

Taekwoon is very flushed and a little wobbly when he finally exits Wonshik’s room. He really isn’t expecting to find Hakyeon leaning against the wall. Hakyeon pulls him into a soft kiss, threading his fingers in the younger man’s hair before pulling back. “Did you have fun?” he asks.  
“Yeah.”  
Hakyeon smiles and kisses Taekwoon again. “Mmm,” he murmurs when the kiss finally breaks. “Good.”  
A few more kisses later Hakyeon smiles softly and pulls away. “Go gather up the others. I’ve got to talk to Wonshikkie about something for a minute.”  
Taekwoon doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s asked, half because he doesn’t think there’s anything suspicious about Hakyeon going to talk to Wonshik, there was no jealousy between them after all, and half because these tiny requests almost sound like orders and Taekwoon always jumps to fulfil them.  
However, today when Hakyeon goes to talk about Wonshik it isn’t about work. It’s not about the members or the new song or dance or anything he normally goes to Wonshik about. Today it’s about Taekwoon.  
“What is it?” Wonshik asks, a little less patient now that he actually knew what he wanted to write.  
“I want in,” Hakyeon states. “With Taekwoon, I mean.”  
Wonshik tries not to grin. “Finally.”

BONUS:  
“Wait,” Jaehwan cries. “Why is only Wonshik shirtless?”  
They’re all gathered around, watching the completed Beautiful Liar MV and between complimenting it non-stop and teasing them for everything, the others haven’t shut up. It’s Jaehwan’s question that brings the group to silence however.  
“Well?” he prompts.  
Taekwoon is then startled to feel his shirt begin to lift and he hears Hongbin and Sanghyuk gasp at the same time Hakyeon slaps away the hand responsible.  
Wonshik blushes darker than all of them and new teasing begins. There is no questioning though, no judging, just something new they can tease Wonshik and Taekwoon about.  
“I hope our next concept is something sexy,” Sanghyuk says suddenly.  
Taekwoon’s eyes widen at the implied ‘you won’t be able to hide it’ and he’s not sure if he finds that thought exciting or terrifying.


	3. Part 3 - All Together Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chawontaek begins now~

Taekwoon did a double take after exiting the bathroom. Where had Sanghyuk, Hongbin and Jaehwan gone? They’d just been wreaking havoc in the lounge room before he’d showered but now it was quiet almost to a worrying degree.  
“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon wonders, seeing the frown that had pulled down Taekwoon’s brows and wandering over.   
“Where are the kids?”   
Hakyeon smirks. “They went out for a few hours.”  
“Oh…”  
“Did you wash properly?” Hakyeon questions.  
Taekwoon knows exactly what Hakyeon is actually asking and nods, slightly embarrassed that he’d presumed something would happen tonight, either with Hakyeon or with Wonshik. He’s also a little surprised to hear a question like that out of Hakyeon’s mouth, it was certainly new.  
“Mmm,” Hakyeon hums, pressing a soft kiss to the main vocals lips.   
“Go strip and wait on the bed.”  
Taekwoon blinks dumbly for a second, not comprehending those words coming from Hakyeon’s mouth. “What?” he gawks.  
“You heard, go on,” Hakyeon retorts, voice a little harder, obviously an order.  
More than a little surprised and confused Taekwoon does as he’s told without further question. He liked it, Hakyeon ordering him around that is, he’d just never thought Hakyeon would actually steer into something like this since he was usually so adamantly against it.  
Taekwoon takes off the clothes he’d just put on, having no qualms against throwing them to the floor, and then crawls onto the bed. How is he supposed to be waiting? With Wonshik he always knew because the rapper was specific about what he wanted but Hakyeon hadn’t specified.  
He doesn’t have much time to ponder the problem because Hakyeon appears holding a towel and a small bottle of lube. The towel is spread on the bed easily and Hakyeon motions Taekwoon closer.  
“Come here,” he says, catching a hold of Taekwoon and dragging him until he’s kneeling on the edge of the bed, only slightly shorter than Hakyeon is.  
“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asks, wondering what the hell is going on.  
He doesn’t get an answer, instead Hakyeon just presses their lips together. The kiss begins slow, just like kisses with Hakyeon always start, but it quickly evolves into something hot and wet and broken only by their heavy breathing.  
“Lie down, spread your legs with your knees up.”  
Panting, and with his whole body on fire despite the slightly cool air, Taekwoon does as he’s told in a second. He doesn’t feel any shame being naked like this, arousal clearly on display, not with Hakyeon. Hakyeon takes advantage of his openness for a second, running a hand up the main vocal’s thigh and getting agonisingly close to his cock but not touching it.  
Taekwoon is still wondering what’s going on and he really wants to ask, however another part of him, a stronger if somewhat hornier part of him that is, really wants to know where this is going.

“Do you like that?” Hakyeon asks, roughly sliding his fingers in and out of Taekwoon’s ass. “Is this how Wonshikkie does it?”  
Taekwoon gasps when the leader bends his fingers, harshly pushing against his prostate. Unsure of what had made Hakyeon go from his usual gentleness during sex to this all Taekwoon can do is moan and push back against the fingers.  
It hadn’t been long since he’d been told to lie down but already he just wanted to be fucked.  
“Answer me,” Hakyeon orders, bending his fingers again.  
“Yes,” the vocal breathes.  
There was no denying that Wonshik was a lot rougher during sex compared to Hakyeon, but he wasn’t any less loving. The detail they both payed to him when he was at their mercy was astounding but right now he didn’t have time to contemplate it. The only thing on his mind was Hakyeon’s change.  
Hakyeon scissors his fingers, driving them in and out of Taekwoon as he sucks a bruise onto the vocal’s collar bone. His erection is still trapped in his pants, painful and leaking and he’s dying to slip his hand inside. However, it’s the sight of Taekwoon sprawled out before him, hard and moaning, which makes him hold off. He wants this to last a long time.  
“What else does Wonshikkie do?” Hakyeon questions. “Hmm?”  
Taekwoon’s face, which is already stained red, gets even brighter and Hakyeon has to fight off a grin. Not that Taekwoon would see it now that he’s covered his face with his hands.  
The question was unnecessary – asked only to rile up the main vocal – as Hakyeon knows exactly what it is the two do in bed – and often out of bed. He and Wonshik had talked about what they did with Leo with each other before. Often. That was how they ended up here after all.   
Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon’s hands away from his face. “Does he use this with you?” he asks, holding up a black vibrator he’d had hidden under the towel.  
Taekwoon’s mouth falls open at the sight of it because that is definitely the one he and Wonshik use. How did Hakyeon…?  
“Wonshikkie let me borrow it, just for this.”  
It’s only now that Taekwoon realises they’d planned this together. It annoys him but at the same time he becomes even more excited at the thought of them discussing what they do to him, what they would do to him. He doesn’t even resist when Hakyeon turns him onto his stomach.  
“Please,” he murmurs into the mattress, resisting the urge to rut against it.   
“Please what?” Hakyeon asks, returning his fingers to the warm entrance between Taekwoon’s thighs.  
“Please fuck me.”  
“Mmm, no,” Hakyeon murmurs. He wants nothing more than to do exactly that but he and Wonshik had this planned. “You’re such a slut.”  
Taekwoon whines and grinds back. Normally it was Wonshik that said that but hearing it from Hakyeon was especially exciting. “Please.”  
Hakyeon tuts softly, slapping Taekwoon’s ass. “I said no.”   
The main vocal gasps and pushes back again. Hakyeon completely removes his hands from Taekwoon, ignoring the protests he receives. Wonshik had said that Taekwoon liked it, being smacked, but he hadn’t believed it until now. Curious, and surprised that it turned him on even more, Hakyeon lets his hand collide with Taekwoon’s ass again.  
“You’re being naughty,” Hakyeon says. “Wonshikkie told me what to do if you’re naughty.”  
“No…” Taekwoon whines but he still doesn’t stop Hakyeon from pulling him up onto his knees. It’s that that tells Hakyeon that he wants this because Leo could probably throw the elder across the room if he tried.  
Taekwoon braces himself on his arms, eyes closed and ass up. Waiting. The anticipation is agonising and it feels like hours before he feels the lubed tip of the vibrator press against his entrance when really it’s less than twenty seconds.  
The main vocal moans as the toy enters and the leader fights not to tremble. God he wants Taekwoon so bad and Taekwoon is not making things easy. As he turns the vibrator on Hakyeon can only think of pulling it out and fucking Taekwoon until he can’t walk. He recovers from his crumbling resolve when he sees Taekwoon start to reach for his cock.  
“No,” Hakyeon scolds, hitting the vocal on the thigh this time, harder than before.  
Taekwoon keens but he doesn’t touch himself, instead clasping his hands together above his head. Hakyeon smiles and presses a kiss to the younger man’s ass. “Good boy. Stay like this for now.”   
Taekwoon is on fire, or it feels like it anyway. Despite being completely naked on the bed he feels ridiculously warm. The small marks Hakyeon has left mingle with the older ones from Wonshik and he imagines he can still feel them tingling. Most of all he can feel the vibrator teasing him.  
It’s on a low setting and it isn’t enough to get him off but if Wonshik had been the one to come up with this then it wouldn’t be on a low setting for long, it never was. Wonshik liked him to beg and frankly he wasn’t above begging when it came down to getting what he wanted. For a second he considers begging Hakyeon right now but he knows it won’t work because they’ve planned this.  
Hakyeon wipes his hand clean and then stands up. “Wonshik said to tie your hands so you don’t touch yourself but I’m not going to. I’m going to trust you.”  
On his knees with his ass in the air Taekwoon is completely unrestrained but he stays still. He pretends he can’t move even when Hakyeon cranks the vibrator up a little. The soft moans that escape him are like music to Hakyeon’s ears but he does nothing more than lean in and suck a bruise onto Taekwoon’s soft ass where he’d kissed it before and then leave.  
“Don’t come,” he orders before shutting the door.

“Excited already?” Wonshik asks when Hakyeon come out of the room.   
His arousal is obvious but he ignores it, joining Wonshik on the couch and closing his eyes. “How long do we wait?”  
“We don’t have all night so about half an hour.”  
He can’t take his eyes off the leader and he isn’t even thinking when he reaches out and runs a hand up Hakyeon’s thigh. He expects to be pushed away instantly but Hakyeon simply raises an eyebrow.  
“What are you doing?”   
“I don’t know,” Wonshik admits, getting a little closer. “Should I stop?”  
Hakyeon shakes his head slightly. “No.”  
So he doesn’t. He lets his hands explore the older man, weirdly thrilled about the opportunity. Hakyeon watches him, eyes half closed in lust and impatience but just as curious.  
Unsure of what had gotten into him – he’d only ever wanted Taekwoon until now – Wonshik slowly leans in. He intends to kiss Hakyeon’s neck, but the leader moves so it’s their lips that press together.  
It’s Hakyeon that leads the kiss and Wonshik it totally okay with that, letting the older man deepen it. He doesn’t even realise he’s practically on top of Hakyeon until a timer goes off and they both pull away from their lazy making out.  
“It’s my turn with Taekwoon.”  
All Hakyeon can do is nod as Wonshik gets to his feet and makes his way to the bedroom.

Taekwoon is again considering slipping his hand between his legs when the door opens. Only his head moves as he turns to look around. He’s a little surprised that it’s Wonshik, not having considered that they’d be in this together. He’d thought they’d take turns… or something. That thought makes his legs tremble.  
“Are you behaving?” Wonshik asks, approaching the elder.  
When he receives no answer he doesn’t hesitate to smack Taekwoon. He does it harder than Hakyeon would and Taekwoon pants as he struggles not to come just from that.  
“Are you behaving?” Wonshik repeats.  
“Yes,” Taekwoon answers.  
Wonshik grins at the main vocal and lets his fingers trail over the mark Hakyeon had left on his ass before turning the vibrator off. It’s then that he notices Taekwoon’s wrists. “Oh, Hakyeon’s the naughty one,” he says.  
He picks up the ribbon the leader had abandoned on the pillows. “I told him to tie you up.”  
“I didn’t touch myself,” Taekwoon states hastily, trying to regain his breath.   
Wonshik practically purrs. “Good boy. But I’m still going to tie your hands.”  
The main vocal protests. He wants to be fucked and neither of them were willing to give in. How long was he going to have to wait? He just wants to come. Now that the vibrator is off that feeling in his stomach is starting to disappear.   
The rapper makes quick work of tying Taekwoon’s hands. Once he’s sure Taekwoon is secure he lets his hands roam over the older man’s body. He ignores Taekwoon’s soft pleas.  
“Should I punish Hakyeon for not doing what I told him to?”  
That thought alone has Taekwoon begging to be touched. For a brief second Wonshik lets his hand wrap around the main vocal’s cock before moving it away again. Taekwoon almost sobs at the loss of contact but Wonshik’s focus goes to the vibrator and he can’t help feeling the anticipation build.   
“Please,” he moans.  
Wonshik pulls the vibrator out gently but just as Taekwoon is expecting to finally be fucked it’s slid back in. Wonshik does this a few times, gently pistons the toy back and forth. It isn’t enough.  
“Please.”  
This time Wonshik thrusts it back in a little harder. “No. Not yet.”  
Without a second of hesitation he flicks the vibrator on again – to a higher setting that Hakyeon had – and smacks Taekwoon’s ass. Taekwoon practically sobs when Wonshik sucks the mark Hakyeon had left earlier and then leaves without another word.

“You didn’t tie him up like I told you to,” Wonshik complains as he sets the timer.  
Hakyeon, who had sprawled himself over the couch, shrugs. “I suppose you did it then?”  
“Of course, otherwise he touches himself.”  
The leader rolls his eyes and Wonshik joins him on the couch. They lie facing each other in silence until Hakyeon’s shifts his knee up, forcing it between Wonshik’s own. He slowly inches closer before he starts pressing his thigh up to rub against Wonshik’s cock.  
“How long do we wait this time?” Hakyeon questions, reaching around so he can press up harder against the rapper.  
“F-fifteen,” Wonshik says, embarrassed that this was all it took to work him up.  
“Don’t come,” Hakyeon warns, repeating his words from earlier.  
Slowly he starts to move them so that Wonshik is above him, straddling his hips. Hakyeon plants his hands on the rapper’s hips and helps him grind down.  
“Don’t you think it’s better when Taekwoon can touch you?” Hakyeon questions.  
“It’s exciting when he can’t,” Wonshik responds.  
Hakyeon hums in response and encourages the younger man to keep moving. He’s embarrassingly worked up over some simple grinding but he doesn’t want Wonshik to know that.  
They struggle to keep the pace slow in the next ten minutes, both calling a time out at some point. Finally, finally the timer goes off.

Hands tied and with aching hips, Taekwoon is rocking slowly when they return. More than anything it’s the anticipation that’s kept him hard and seeing both Hakyeon and Wonshik in the room is almost too much.  
“Please,” the main vocal sobs.  
He rocks back again but Wonshik’s hard slap stops him. His groan goes straight to Hakyeon’s cock and he waits impatiently to be told what to do since Wonshik had only told him up to this point. He doesn’t even know if he’ll be allowed to touch Taekwoon anymore.  
Wonshik lets his palm come down one more time before gently massaging the red skin. He’s always been curious as to how far he could push Taekwoon but he knew that neither of them would enjoy it as much. Both of them enjoyed the possessiveness more than the pain.  
The rapper flicks the vibrator off and gently pulls it out. Hakyeon can’t help the jealous feeling he gets when Wonshik dips a single finger into Taekwoon’s twitching entrance before he takes it away again.  
Taekwoon is actually on the verge of complaining but he never gets to because Wonshik has pushed him onto his side and then onto his back. Sweet relief comes to his hips and he manages to prop himself up on an elbow despite his tied hands.  
He’d only had his eyes closed for a second as he’d been moved but when he opens them again a startled gasp is ripped from his mouth at the sight before him. Seeing Wonshik and Hakyeon with their lips locked together and hands gripping each other’s shirts, Taekwoon hadn’t known that was his biggest desire until this moment.  
The main vocal completely forgets about his own situation as he watches them and it isn’t until Wonshik is unbuttoning Hakyeon’s pants and pulling out his hard cock and softly stroking it does he feel even slight jealousy. That jealousy is chased away almost instantly by the way Hakyeon throws his head back, mouth opening in a soft moan.  
Wonshik watches Taekwoon fall back onto the bed, cock leaking and legs spreading in desperation. He presses another hard kiss to Hakyeon’s lips before pulling away, leaving Hakyeon wanting.  
“Watch,” Wonshik says.  
So Hakyeon does. He watches the rapper pull Taekwoon to the very edge of the bed, pulling his legs up so they wrap around his own hips.   
“Please,” Taekwoon begs. “Fuck me, please.”  
Wonshik leans forward and presses their lips together. “Do you want it?”  
“Yes, I want it. Please.”  
Wonshik doesn’t move and for a second Hakyeon thinks Taekwoon is going to cry, what with how flushed his cheeks are and the tears on the edges of his eyes. He doesn’t, instead he keens, pressing his hips closer to Wonshik’s.  
“Please, Wonshik-ah. Please.”  
Taekwoon completely covers his face and they’ve done this enough for Wonshik to know that the next step after this is a kick and a demand to hurry the fuck up. So instead of trying to draw Taekwoon into begging some more Wonshik slicks his cock with the lube still on his fingers and hand and finally enters.  
Taekwoon gasps. “Yes...”   
Hakyeon wants to touch him, instead he settles on touching himself. He’s barely stroked himself twice before Wonshik slaps his hand away.  
“Don’t do that.”  
He doesn’t know why he does as he’s told, he has no real desire to be submissive or dominant, but this had been Wonshik’s idea. Rather than try to analyse this now, Hakyeon lets his eyes lock with Taekwoon’s and struggles not to touch himself.  
Taekwoon is really close to coming when Wonshik pulls out and he makes his displeasure known by refusing the kiss Wonshik tries to plant on his lips.   
Wonshik presses back in and Hakyeon wonders if the rapper always teases Taekwoon like this or not. So far Wonshik hadn’t left many marks, maybe so he didn’t interrupt the masterpiece he’d already created on Taekwoon’s chest and back. The most he does is let his fingers ghost over the few tiny marks Hakyeon had left scattered over the main vocal’s collar bones.  
“Get behind him on the pillows,” Wonshik orders, pulling out once again.  
Taekwoon groans in annoyance at the loss of contact and Wonshik’s response is a simple slap to the side of the thigh. Hakyeon is a little confused but he does as he’s told.  
He reclines back on the pillows, opening his legs enough for Taekwoon to sit between them, resting his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder. Taekwoon can feel Hakyeon hard against his back but the elder does nothing about it, instead he brushes the main vocal’s hair from his face and kisses his cheek.   
Seeing the both of them there, with their eyes on him, makes Wonshik tremble. He crawls his way over to them, positioning himself between Taekwoon’s thighs.  
Despite following Wonshik’s directions there’s a challenge in Hakyeon’s eyes as he mouths along Taekwoon’s neck. Wonshik simply responds by lining up and pushing back into Taekwoon.  
“Aah,” Taekwoon moans, arching his back.  
Hakyeon can’t take his eyes off of Wonshik while he sucks soft bruises along Taekwoon’s shoulder. Wonshik is torn between watching the tiny bruises form and watching his own cock disappearing in and out of Taekwoon.   
The feeling of Taekwoon rubbing against his cock is a little maddening since it isn’t really enough to get him off and Hakyeon distracts himself by fiddling with the ribbon around Taekwoon’s wrists, eventually untying it. Taekwoon responds by lifting his hands up to tangle in Hakyeon’s hair.  
The rapper is the first to come. He’d wanted this to last longer but having both of them here, watching him, was too much. Hakyeon sees an opportunity for what it is and he knows that if he wanted he could have his way with Taekwoon now. But he doesn’t. He knows Taekwoon has had enough for today and wraps his hand around the main vocal’s cock.  
It doesn’t take long before Taekwoon throws his head back onto Hakyeon’s shoulder. His moans are surprisingly sweet, wrapping around their names as he comes in the leader’s hand.  
Wonshik and Hakyeon watch his thighs tremble and his stomach as it moves in time with his panting.  
“Are you okay with just a hand?” Wonshik asks, helping Hakyeon move Taekwoon off him.  
“Just touch me,” Hakyeon replies impatiently.  
He isn’t really expecting Wonshik to roughly drag him across the bed so that he’s lying next to Taekwoon but he has no real complaints about the treatment. He lets himself be situated by the rapper, ending up in the same position they’d had Taekwoon in earlier, chest down and ass up. It’s only then he realises where this is going.  
“Okay?” Wonshik asks, one finger circling his entrance.  
Hakyeon nods and the next thing he feels is cold lube and then a softly prodding finger. The leader moans and turns his head only to find Taekwoon staring at him. He looks tired but he still slides closer so he can finally kiss Hakyeon.  
“Does it feel good?” Taekwoon wonders.  
He usually only topped a few times a year so the sight of Hakyeon like this was never old. Hakyeon is on the verge of panting when Wonshik slips another finger in.   
“Do you finger yourself?” Wonshik interrupts, twisting his fingers before bending them.  
Hakyeon doesn’t manage much more than a nod before Taekwoon’s lips are on his again. The main vocal briefly locks eyes with Wonshik before he reaches down and starts jerking Hakyeon off.  
The leader whimpers, clenching around Wonshik’s fingers as he comes, and Wonshik takes this opportunity to suck a bruise on his ass, identical to the one on Taekwoon’s.  
“We should definitely do this again,” Hakyeon pants.  
Wonshik wipes his hand and crawls onto the bed to join them. He draws Taekwoon into a soft kiss before nosing along Hakyeon’s neck, not caring that it was sweaty. “Definitely.”


	4. Part 4 - A Little Reassurance

“Ngh, Hakyeon,” Wonshik groans.   
Hakyeon pulls off of Wonshik’s cock so only the head is in his mouth and looks up with innocent eyes. He’s anything but, especially since he’d been the one to plan this time together and arrange for the other members to be conveniently absent from the dorm.  
More often than not sex now involved all three of them but it was hard to get that time together when they all had different schedules these days. Luckily none of them were ever left wanting, not with Wonshik and Hakyeon now open to fucking each other when Taekwoon isn’t around.  
Hakyeon’s mouth sinks back down, taking Wonshik all the way, and for a moment Wonshik almost forgets that Taekwoon is also in the room. It’s only when Taekwoon’s heavy breaths are interrupted by him moaning that Wonshik pays him any attention.   
“Keep touching yourself,” he orders. “Don’t come though.”  
Taekwoon is kneeling next to the bed with his face buried in the mattress, stroking himself while the vibrator in his ass pushes him closer and closer to the edge. He’d had his eyes closed but when Wonshik speaks he looks up. He looks so wrecked and Wonshik almost loses control of himself.  
He’s so tempted to just fuck into Hakyeon’s mouth as he pleases and come but he doesn’t. He doesn’t because he wants to come inside Taekwoon so badly. Wonshik is so caught up with staring at Taekwoon that he doesn’t notice Hakyeon fingering himself until he moans loudly and lets Wonshik’s cock slip out of his mouth so he can breathe.  
Taekwoon gasps and his head falls back onto the mattress and Wonshik just knows that he’s come. Hakyeon also watches closely, panting and moaning and approaching his own release much faster than he thought he would.  
“Wonshik,” he gasps.   
Wonshik responds instantly. “Get on the bed.”  
That’s for Taekwoon and he does as he’s told, climbing onto the bed on shaky legs with the vibrator still in his ass. Luckily Wonshik pulls it out and tosses it onto the towel they’d prepared earlier and allows Taekwoon to collapse on the pillows.  
He isn’t touched or praised and Wonshik doesn’t kiss him and Taekwoon knows it’s because he came when Wonshik had told him not to. He’s a little disappointed in himself but his mind is easily taken off of that when Wonshik slips a finger in beside the two Hakyeon already had in his ass.   
“Don’t look at him, Hakyeon.”  
Hakyeon rips his eyes away from Taekwoon like Wonshik wants and the main vocal feels a wave of shame settle over himself. He hadn’t been with Wonshik for a while because of his own schedule and he’d wanted to do what Wonshik said more than anything. He almost feels like crying when Hakyeon looks away but at the same time he always finds Hakyeon taking orders to be so hot.  
Hakyeon was no more likely to follow Wonshik’s orders than he had been before, but when Taekwoon was involved it suddenly became a lot more probable. Wonshik and Hakyeon liked to get Taekwoon worked up and an easy way for that to happen was for one of them to take charge.   
“You’re really hot like this,” Wonshik murmurs into Hakyeon’s throat and the leader hums in pleasure, drawing his legs up around Wonshik’s hips.  
Neither of them are going to last long, already precariously close to the edge before Wonshik even presses in. Taekwoon watches them with a heavy feeling in his chest, mind flashing back to Wonshik ordering him not to come and he can’t help feeling like he ruined everything. It’s been so long since he was with either of them and he’d ruined it. He can practically feel their disappointment.  
“Don’t look at him,” Wonshik says again and Taekwoon’s heart lurches painfully.  
Hakyeon doesn’t like this order but he wraps his arms around Wonshik’s neck so he can’t look at Taekwoon. “Harder,” he murmurs.   
He wants to come so he can make sure Taekwoon is alright and he knows Wonshik wants the same. The rapper gives in to Hakyeon’s demand and they’re both moaning and gasping before long.  
“Wonshik,” Hakyeon breathes as he comes, becoming unbelievable tight and Wonshik quickly follows him over the edge.  
They’re still for several seconds before Wonshik rolls off of Hakyeon. The elder stands up almost immediately, taking the towel with him and ignoring his shaky legs.   
“I’ll be back in a minute,” he states between heavy breaths, disappearing from the room.  
Wonshik is still panting when he finally, finally, looks at Taekwoon. “Come here.”  
Taekwoon can’t make eye contact but he slowly moves over on the bed until he’s close enough that Wonshik pulls him closer, pressing soft kisses all over his face. “Good boy, you were good.”  
The words make Taekwoon’s throat tighten even more because he knows he hadn’t been, and he’s once again fighting off tears. “I’m sorry.”  
The slap he receives in response is soft, not even enough to sting and Wonshik’s arms wrap around the main vocal so there is practically no room between them.  
Taekwoon is having trouble breathing and it’s definitely not because of how tightly he’s being held. He’s so caught up in trying not to cry that the soft lips on his back surprise him. It must be Hakyeon because his face is still tucked into Wonshik’s throat but he hadn’t heard the leader come back.  
Hakyeon’s lips part and Taekwoon almost gasps when he sucks harshly at the skin. Taekwoon can imagine how dark that hickey is going to be, how starkly it will contrast with the pale skin on his back and he wishes he could see it. All of his little marks and bruises are gone or faded to the point where they’re barely visible and he feels incomplete without them. He’d wanted nothing more than to feel Wonshik sucking new ones onto his skin, to feel harsh fingers bruising his hips and he’d wasted the opportunity.   
“It’s alright,” Hakyeon says softly when he’s finished, joining them on the bed and kissing up the back of Taekwoon’s neck. “Do better next time, okay?”  
Wonshik’s arms squeeze the main vocal briefly in agreement. “Can you do that?”  
Taekwoon nods but apparently it isn’t enough of an answer. “Out loud,” Wonshik orders.  
“I’ll do better next time,” he murmurs.   
“Good boy,” Hakyeon and Wonshik both whisper to his hair and after a second he hears them kissing above his head.  
Taekwoon’s eyes close in contentment, tucked between Wonshik and Hakyeon and with them both clinging to him it’s everything he needed right now.


	5. Part 5 - Perfect With Three

Wonshik has barely gotten the bedroom door closed when he’s slamming Hakyeon up against it. The leader doesn’t even have time to take a shocked breath when Wonshik’s lips are back on his. Hakyeon can’t stop himself from biting down on the rapper’s lip, ignoring the possibility that it will show tomorrow.  
Wonshik’s response is to shove Hakyeon back again – no doubt driving the other members out of the dorm – and press their groins together. Already Wonshik is hard and Hakyeon just knows it’s because he’s allowing Wonshik to treat him roughly. He can’t help thinking again that Taekwoon and Wonshik really are perfect together. Without him.  
“Don’t you ever say that again,” Wonshik growls, because that was exactly the thought he’d spoken aloud only moments ago.  
“It’s true,” Hakyeon protests around the now gentle lips on his face.  
A soft knock on the door announces Taekwoon’s arrival and Wonshik pulls Hakyeon away and wrenches it open. Almost instantly the main vocal’s lips are on Hakyeon’s, pushing him onto the bed.  
The rapper is torn between laughing and standing back to appreciate the two men he loves. He does neither and instead helps Taekwoon relieve himself of his clothes.  
“Aah,” Taekwoon moans when Wonshik’s teeth latch onto his shoulder.   
The moment the contact breaks they’re moving, shifting so that it’s Hakyeon in the middle. His clothes are also removed quickly but when Wonshik’s mouth finds his shoulder only soft kisses are placed.  
“We want everything you want,” Wonshik informs the leader and Taekwoon agrees with a hum as he digs lube and condoms from the bedside table.  
Hakyeon becomes lost in the soft kiss Taekwoon drags him into and he almost misses Wonshik ordering Taekwoon to spread his legs. Of course Taekwoon does as he’s told but he doesn’t release Hakyeon, clinging even tighter. The eldest is vaguely aware that Wonshik’s hand is between them preparing Taekwoon but it is only when that hand moves to pump his own cock a few times and slip on the condom that the kiss breaks.  
He gasps quietly into the main vocal’s mouth, feeling their breath mix. And suddenly that hand is lining him up with Taekwoon’s ass and Wonshik’s weight against his back is encouraging him to press in.  
Taekwoon moans, legs coming up to wrap tightly around Hakyeon’s hips at the same time Wonshik pulls away. Hakyeon wants to protests against Wonshik leaving but suddenly slicked fingers are pressed against his own entrance and the protest dies.  
Hakyeon thinks he will never get used to having so many hands on him. Wonshik’s second hand is running over his ribs so gently it’s barely touching. Taekwoon’s right hand is on the back of his head, keeping him close so he can cover the other’s face in soft kisses. His left hand is hooked around Hakyeon’s shoulders, occasionally sliding up to join the other in Hakyeon’s hair.  
When the fingers disappear it doesn’t take long for Wonshik to replace them with his cock. The rapper gasps at the warm heat and Hakyeon arches back at the sensation, breaking Taekwoon’s hold.  
Whatever face Taekwoon makes in response Wonshik doesn’t like because Hakyeon hears a harsh slap only a moment Later. The slap causes Taekwoon to clench tighter around Hakyeon’s cock while Wonshik thrusts more roughly than he had been in his annoyance. Hakyeon simply moans.  
“More, more, more,” the main vocal gasps, gripping Hakyeon’s arm tightly.  
Again Wonshik slams into Hakyeon and the roughness is a complete contrast to the gentle lips that are pressing into his shoulder. Wonshik’s actions cause Hakyeon to push into Taekwoon hard and the main vocal moans, legs tightening their grip. Hakyeon realizes as Wonshik repeats the motion that he’s fucking Taekwoon through him.  
“Oh God,” he mumbles because he hadn’t thought he would love it.  
“Look at him, Hakyeon,” Wonshik’s deep voice breathes in his ear.  
Hakyeon does, looking at the way Taekwoon has thrown his arms above his head, the way his eyes are closed. He sees how red Taekwoon is and the utter ecstasy on his face and Hakyeon understands then that this is what Wonshik sees every time he fucks Taekwoon.  
Those eyes open and for a second they hold nothing but lust. As they flicker between Wonshik and Hakyeon they fill with affection too. It’s so pure that Hakyeon can’t help recalling the first time he’d seen that look on Taekwoon’s face after confessing to each other.  
The moment is broken by Taekwoon arching his back but Hakyeon’s left lingering in the moment until Taekwoon lands another slap on Taekwoon’s thigh. The moan vocal’s mouth falls open in a silent moan and he once again tightens around Hakyeon.  
“Fuck him,” Wonshik orders while pulling out and standing up and Hakyeon actually does.  
Taekwoon seems surprised and then thoroughly thrilled when Hakyeon grabs his legs and pulls him up closer, fingers digging into flesh as he finds the best angle.  
Hakyeon sets a fat pace, groaning whenever Taekwoon moans. He doesn’t know what compels him to release the main vocals legs and instead dig his thumbs into his hips.  
“Yes,” Wonshik murmurs and Taekwoon’s eyes fall on him, noting that he’s slowly jerking himself off.  
It’s a combination of Hakyeon finally being rough and Wonshik getting off on it that has Taekwoon coming. He holds Hakyeon’s hands where they are, encouraging the leader to press even harder – and he does – as he feels his body tense and his mind go blank.  
Hakyeon doesn’t need much longer, also turned on by Wonshik, and he thrusts a few more times before coming. He’s barely had time to pull out when Wonshik pulls him into a kiss, surprisingly it’s gentle.  
“Get on your stomach,” Wonshik orders the second the kiss breaks and despite being spent Taekwoon rolls over and lazily pulls himself onto his knees.  
Two quick, hard slaps fall on Taekwoon’s ass and he rocks back onto his heels, exposing himself to the two of them. Wonshik doesn’t hesitate to shove two fingers into Taekwoon’s entrance, feeling how relaxed he is. Hakyeon wants to recommend more lube but he’s sure they know what they’re doing.  
A thought he’d never imagined having skips across his mind and Hakyeon is almost hard again at just the thought of it. He would love to fuck Taekwoon right after Wonshik has without a condom on. He would love to feel Wonshik’s come leaking out around his own cock as he pounds into Taekwoon. To feel how loose he’s become.  
“You’re going to come again,” Wonshik is saying when Hakyeon finally breaks away from his fantasy.   
Taekwoon is still on his knees with his chest to the mattress, now almost entirely supported by Wonshik as his cock is pumped rapidly, obviously helped along by some lube. Wonshik’s not thrusting quickly but very roughly and if the sounds Taekwoon is making are anything to go by – and they usually are – he’s right on the money.  
“No,” the vocal whimpers but his hips are moving subtly as he tries to fuck into Wonshik’s hand. “No.”  
“Want me to stop?” the rapper demands, hand pausing.  
“No!” Taekwoon whines and Wonshik rewards him with another bite to the shoulder.  
At any other time that would have had Taekwoon coming but since he’d only come minutes ago it isn’t. The gasp it pulls from him is enough for Wonshik though and he bites harder and thrusts into Taekwoon as hard as he can, drawing blood and coming hard than he has in a while.  
Taekwoon is a keening mess as Wonshik flips him over and slides down his body. The whining only gets louder when Wonshik’s mouth closes over his cock.  
Hakyeon’s hand had drifted down to his dick and he can’t stop from stroking himself. He knows he won’t last long, not while watching this. He’s sort of surprised Wonshik can take Taekwoon’s cock so deeply because until now he’s never seen Wonshik give the other man head. He’s also never had Wonshik do that to him and for a moment he wonders if Wonshik hates giving blowjobs.   
When Wonshik’s fingers once again find Taekwoon’s prostate the main vocals hands tangle tightly in his hair. The rapper pulls off and bites harshly into the inside of Taekwoon’s thigh in response. Taekwoon cries out, legs rising up on either side of Wonshik and toes curling as he sobs out Wonshik’s name.  
Hakyeon groans, hand moving furiously. It’s only when he hears Wonshik start praising Taekwoon that he goes crashing over edge of his own orgasm. Feeling weak and exhausted Hakyeon sinks down onto the bed next to Taekwoon, engaging in soft lazy kisses that scarcely make contact.   
They hardly notice Wonshik leave and return with a first-aid kit.  
“Up,” he says and Taekwoon sits up obediently.  
Hakyeon watches drowsily as Wonshik cleans up the bite marks on Taekwoon’s shoulders and inner thigh, unable to keep the stupid look off his face. They were the men he loved. Sure, Taekwoon liked to be used and Wonshik liked to be rough but both of them had shown him a number of times that they could be sweet and loving and gentle with him as well as with each other. This was the first time he’d ever tried to see sex the same way they do, to enjoy is the way they do, and he could understand the appeal.   
“I love you,” he mumbles.  
Wonshik kisses the bandage he’s just put on Taekwoon and gives him a soft smile. “We love you too, so don’t say anything stupid anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last part for a little while~


End file.
